


100 Themes Challenge #5 - Lock and Key

by Yunimori



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge.Please read tags for possible issues. 100 Themes Challenge drabbles may not have a proper summary.Backstory drabble.Shockwave is recovering from his father's abuse, but some things still need a little work.





	100 Themes Challenge #5 - Lock and Key

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

He had asked Pax to not lock the door when he left for work.

By now, Shockwave knew he was being silly; he could get in and out of Pax’s flat easily, whether the door was locked or not, because he had a key himself, and the door could be unlocked from both inside and out. It was what Pax insisted was a ‘normal’ door, unlike the doors he’d grown up with. 

He knew he was being silly. But after the events of this past week…even temporarily being locked in, even if _he_ could get himself in and out, the door wouldn’t _stay_ locked if he didn’t want it to be…the thought of being behind a locked door just simply terrified Shockwave. It made him feel trapped, like his father could corner him again. 

He just…didn’t have the nerve at the moment. 

It wasn’t something he could easily explain to his Endura, either. It was hard enough convincing Pax that he would be okay on his own for today, that he _wouldn’t_ try going in to work, he was going to stay here and…try to heal. This just wasn’t something he could voice, not on top of everything else.

Pax listened, though. He gave Shockwave a quiet hug, rested his chin on top of his head, became an_ anchor_ so Shockwave could have a grounding memory for the day, then left for work. And he didn’t lock the door behind him.


End file.
